You're not Having My Baby
by Winchester26
Summary: Puck's sister, Annie, is dating his best friend, Finn but when Annie drops the baby-bomb she twists the story to say it isn't Finn's baby. She loses Finn & Puck. To get her life back on track it may just take the unlikely help of Kurt Hummel.PreSectionals
1. You're not Having My Baby?

Breathing heavily Annie (aka Julianne Puckerman) closed her locker. Her bag slung over her shoulder held the weight of four textbooks…but the weight of four text books, three notebooks, an iPod, a planner, a calculator, a pack of gum, and the latest _Twilight_ book felt like nothing compared to the pressure she felt on her chest and the nervous feeling inside of her stomach that churned away minute by minute.

"Hey Orphan, let's go," she could hear her brother, Noah, at the end of the hall itching to leave the school. She had made copies of the sheet music for Glee club and finished her biology homework (the lucky fifth textbook that stayed tucked away in her locker) as she waited for him to be finished with football practice. Sure, she could have taken the bus.

But she didn't do the bus.

Noah (or "Puck" as he was known to everyone else in the school) was her older brother; older by one year nearly exactly. However, he had a severe case of tunnel vision. It was older to him. Period.

"I'm coming," she said, feeling the churning in her stomach- wondering if there was anything left in her stomach to churn…or if it had just turned on itself… She headed down the empty hall to Puck who turned when she about reached him and headed for the double doors, "Finn told me to tell you bye," he said: hating being the messenger. "His mom was in a real hurry," he added with a smirk. Finn had yet to purchase a vehicle so he was still riding the mom-mobile.

Annie nodded but didn't respond. One hand rested on the strap of her messenger bag, the other played with the hem of her fitted flannel shirt. Puck looked at her with an odd expression, "What's up with you?" he said slowly as they treaded across the parking lot.

"Nothing…"Annie shook her head as Puck unlocked the driver's seat door. He stared at her from over the roof of the car, "Look, orphan, you may be a theater nerd, but you're a _terrible _liar," he laughed slightly and opened his door- proceeding to unlock hers manually. She climbed in. And before she could stop herself her words came rushing out…

Annie suddenly heard the words "I'm pregnant" leave her lips and reverberate through the car…without her conscious permission. Closing her eyes for a moment, realizing that she'd just told her brother what was going on, she looked over at him…no amount of time preparing her for the moment of truth.

Puck stared at her and finally when his mind told his mouth to work, it forgot to tell it to keep the level of his voice reasonable, "What?!"

Annie's eyes welled with tears, but she kept them from falling. She just nodded and took a deep breath. "I…"

She'd known for two weeks now, and finally she could not keep it to herself. It was Finn's, of course…

She and Finn were together – sure- but she'd never even considered that they'd be together forever. That was defiantly not in the cards….that's not what she wanted. Never mind the fact that it could destroy Finn and Puck's relationship…which she deemed more important that her and Finn's relationship…in her perverse little mind.

"You're telling me that Finn…" Puck started his car but it remained in park. Annie cut him off quickly, "No…" she said, "He didn't…"

Puck looked at her for clarification.

"It was someone else…there was this party…we were drunk…and…" when she felt two tears escape her eyes she stopped talking, afraid to hear her voice crack. She knew her brother had no right to judge her too harshly…he was a bit of a man-whore himself. At least Annie knew in her heart she wasn't a skank…that she only gave it up to her boyfriend…but no one else would –or could- know.

Puck didn't say anything else. He just put his car in drive and drove home aggressively.

When they reached their house, he continued the no-speaking unspoken promise and headed in before she'd even had a chance to retrieve her bag from the car.

Annie headed straight up to her room. She didn't come out for anything…she just finished her homework, watched some television…and when the distractions wore thin…(around 4am) she cried herself to sleep.

In all the haze of the night before, she woke up to her cell phone ringing the next day. It was two in the afternoon. She couldn't believe it! She'd slept right through an entire day and Noah hadn't gotten her up to go. What an ass…

"Hello?" she groaned as her eyes dilated to the sunlight that escaped passed the broke blinds. Her hand covered them as she waited for a response.

"I have to hear it from you," came Finn's voice on the other end. Annie shot up in bed, her heart going from 0-60 in less than two seconds. He knew. Puck that son of a bitch… "Annie?" his voice continued which caused her to realize that she had yet to respond. Maybe she was wrong.

"Hear what?" maybe she was jumping to conclusions…

"Are you pregnant?" or maybe she should just jump off a cliff. When he asked, his voice remained quiet and she was not really sure the emotion that laced through it.

"Yes," she replied unable to add to it. She knew she was about to break the boys heart…and he did not deserve it. But she knew their relationship had been on the rocks…and she could tell Finn was really eyeing Rachel…she had been sure their couple-status was headed for an end…

He would only stay for the baby…and not for her…it was better that he did not think it was his. When another long, gut-wrenching pause ended Finn continued, "Is it mine?"

"No."

Inside her mind Annie was preparing for a long explanation; one that she had been preparing for a long time now. She'd even figured when this 'party' would have been…though she'd lie about the exact amount of weeks she was along… But suddenly the other end clicked off…and she felt her heart rip in two.

Silently, tears streamed down her cheeks as she slowly closed her phone and set it beside her. She climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was a wreck…she couldn't stand to look at herself. She splashed her face with cold water to wash away the old make-up that clung to her face. She ran a brush through her hair….and then heard the front door open and close. She dropped the brush to the counter and left the room. Her brother… well…

Was sort of an asshole, a definite ladies man…

But he had always been a great brother. The ideal protective, older kind. Sure, he'd called her 'orphan' ever since they were little after watching the musical Annie mixed with the running tease that she was adopted… but what older brother didn't tease their sister?

But this…this she should have figured…but couldn't believe.

When she got downstairs and found him in the kitchen she wanted to scream, and yell, and punch him square in the jaw…but she stopped a few feet from him and all that came out was a broke, "How could you?"

He glanced at her and shrugged, "He had a right to know," he said, though he didn't keep eye contact with her the whole time, "Besides, he'd find out soon enough…you're already starting to gain weight," He replied. She received no eye contact with his last seething statement.

Annie's mouth hung open slightly. She felt as if her brother had just smacked her across the face. Not just for the 'gaining weight' statement…but that he told Finn before she could…and now she knew Finn wouldn't even look at her…and he'd run straight into Rachel's arms…

"What if Quinn ended up pregnant…but she wasn't the one to tell you?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Puck shrugged, "Well at least I know Quinn isn't a cheating sl-," he only began to edit himself when he nearly spoke the word 'slut'. He was pissed, and Annie knew he had the right to be. But he had just inadvertently called her a cheating slut…and she felt the words pierce straight through her heart, and she was lost for words. If he only knew…


	2. Confessions Part I

By the end of a fortnight rumors were flying; Annie had never felt so alone. Even Glee club was not sure what to do with her…if they should accept or remain pitted on Finn's side. Only Glee knew the absolute truth… which meant that so did the Cheerios…which was what caused the rumors to spread like wildfire.

At the end of practice everyone shuffled out in a seemingly good mood. Puck had shot out of there to wait in his car for her…he hated what she'd done to his image. Annie was the slowest. She slowly packed up her bag and contemplating dropping out of school. It had been weighing in her mind ever since Finn found out.

Yeah, she knew the truth could fix the nasty 'slut' rumors that floated about…but she wasn't sure she wanted Finn committed to her…it was a big step. Marriage or not- telling him meant Finn would be in her life for at least the next nineteen years…and it could hinder her or his future relationships. Maybe dropping out of school would give her enough time to figure things out; to fill in the hole she'd dug too deep.

"Annie, can I talk to you for a second?" the girl had nearly reached the door when Mr. Schue spoke after stacking a couple of chairs. Annie turned around and nodded, walking back into the center of the room to give him her attention.

Mr. Schue stopped stacking chairs and faced her with an expression that was not harsh or judging- like every other face she'd encountered since Puck broke the silence. He looked forgiving and comforting. "Annie I've noticed your grades are slipping," he said, pulling up a chair for her and motioning for her to sit down, as he did the same for himself.

"You're checking up on my grades now?" Annie's first response was to bite, but after a moment she felt bad for it…he was the only one who looked willing to help her.

"No…" Will smiled slightly- he knew the ways of the Puckermans, "No…it came to my attention because the principal told me if your grades drop much further you can't participate in Glee club," he explained.

Annie nodded: she should have suspected that. "Well I've considered just dropping out completely…so maybe I should just get a head start on it…" she replied. Though it was intended to come out as if she did not care about school- it came out hurt and broken. She _did _care about Glee club.

Will shook his head, "Annie…I know you must be going through a tough time…" he said, "but dropping out now is not the answer," he told her. "Finn will get over it and move on and…" but he stopped as Annie gave him a horrified look at 'move on'. He looked at her confused.

Her heart clenched. Finn moving on is what she wanted, right? Give him the chance at the life he really wanted? She didn't want him in her life forever, right? "What's wrong?" Mr. Schue asked, defiantly confused by her emotions.

She looked everywhere else in the room before she finally looked at him. She had to tell someone….right? Sorta like therapy? A heavy weight will be lifted if you tell just one person? "I'm doing this so he can move on…" she whispered finally, tears dripping down her cheeks.

Will Schuster still did not understand, "You got pregnant so he could move on?" he asked incredulously- hoping that's not what she meant.

Annie shook her head quickly, "Please, promise me you won't tell anyone," she said desperately. And Will nodded. "Of course. Completely confidential…" he replied.

"The baby is Finn's," she continued in barely over a whisper, "It's his…I never cheated…I would never…"

Will started at her, mouth agape. But he just didn't understand, "Then why would you tell him it wasn't? Everyone in Glee club-" he began to reason but she shook her head.

"Because if I hadn't gotten pregnant…it was only a matter of time before we broke up…and I see the way Finn looks at Rachel…I'm not stupid…" she said, wiping the tears away, "He'd only come back for the baby. That's not what I want… but if he knew it was his…I couldn't keep him away," she said, "So…I lied…give him the chance at the life he wants….that he _deserves…" _

Will looked at her and sighed, attempting to phrase his next sentence carefully, "Annie…when a woman gets pregnant…she's not the only one responsible…" he was trying really hard to say the right thing, and give the right impression, "You and Finn both deserve a successful future, and you can still have one…but just because you are carrying the baby doesn't mean you have to do it alone. Finn will get over Rachel…it's only a high school crush. I saw the way he looked at _you _too," he said.

Tears continued to fall but Annie did not make a sound. Mr. Schue sounded brilliant, but she couldn't bring herself to ruin Finn's life…she felt as though it _would _be completely her fault. "Puck and Finn…their relationship would be over if Puck found out he got me pregnant…"

"Sure, they'd fight about it," Will nodded; he wasn't going to lie to her. "But you're sacrificing your relationship with your brother…Finn and Puck could patch things up eventually," he explained.

Annie opened her mouth to speak but she jumped slightly as Puck's voice echoed from the door, "C'mon, let's go," he said.

Will nodded to her and Annie gave him one last look before she turned and left, her heart racing- hoping that Puck hadn't heard any of her conversation with Mr. Schue. Annie followed her brother out to the car and it was another silent ride home.


	3. Kurt Don't Preach

"Alright, spill," Annie shut her locker to reveal Kurt leaned against the neighboring ones. She looked at him, hugged her history book to her chest and eyed him questioningly. When Kurt still stared at her expectantly she brushed passed him, "I'm gonna be late for History," she said.

Kurt followed close behind, "I did a little digging," he told her, "I'm just as curious as any member of Glee club on who the father of your baby is," he looked at her, knowing she wouldn't be thrilled about them wanting to know something that she kept private. And just as he expected: he got a look that told him to back off…but Kurt wasn't scared of either of the Puckermans, "Kerry Ashmore has not had a party in almost a year…ever since the keg debacle of 2008," he said. Annie stared at the ground- at ever tile she passed.

There was a fact check she missed. But she never thought it would matter. It was just some party… "So what really happened?" he swung to step in front of her and stop her from walking any further. Even though Noah had always teased her for it- she and Kurt had gotten along swimmingly. Pausing, Annie stared at him before pulling him into the girls' bathroom. Girls at the school stopped noticing or caring at all. "There wasn't a party," Annie said, feeling a slight weight lift- just like it did a month before in her conversation with Mr. Schuster. In the back of her mind, she knew he was right- but she had made sure they were never alone again…she wasn't ready to tell Finn…she hadn't made a decision yet. "But Kurt I swear to GOD…if you tell anyone what I'm about to tell you…"

"Pinky promise," He held up his pinky and they made the unbreakable vow.

"I've only ever," she glanced at the stall doors. They were all open- meaning they were alone, "I've only ever had sex with Finn," she said. It was easier to say it that way. Easier than 'well I lied about the father, it's really Finn, but I don't want him to know and by the way, I'm not really a slut.'

The dawn of realization lit up Kurt's eyes, "Then why would you…" he didn't understand. Mr. Schue didn't understand…no one would ever understand.

"Because I would want Finn to want _me…_but he'd only come back because of the baby…and you know as well as I do that he and Rachel have a little something going on," she looked down, ashamed at her growing belly.

Kurt looked in the mirror, as if searching himself for a response before he looked at her again, "You should tell him," he said.

"That's what Mr. Schue told me, but you guys just don't get it," Annie hissed.

Kurt shook his head, "I happen to know for a fact Finn is really upset over what happened and wants you back…but because it's not his kid he thinks he it'll never work…" Kurt started talking fast in his I'm-excited-because-I-have-a-brilliant-idea voice.

Annie stared at him for a moment. When she finally found words they came out threatening, "Hummel, if you're lying to me I swear to Jesus Christ himself…"

"I swear on the life of Idina Menzel that's what I heard," he held up his right hand. Annie readjusted her history book in her arm, "That serious, huh?" she said mostly to herself. "Well, thanks Kurt…this has been great…you've given me a lot to consider," the bell rang right after her last word, "But I'm late for history. "I'll see you at Glee practice," she said before exiting the bathroom.


	4. Sit Down, Kurt's Rockin' the Boat

"Hey Finn," Kurt announced. He purposefully packed his bag with snail-like speed.

"Yeah?" Finn asked as he put one strap of his backpack over his shoulder, turning to face the other boy. Kurt looked at him, prolonging the placement of sheet music into his bag, "Don't mind my intrusion...but the drama around here has got me thinking…if Annie hadn't gotten pregnant, would you still be with her?" he faced him completely.

Finn was taken by surprise. He adjusted the backpack strap again and sighed, "Oh…uhm…" he gave a nervous chuckle, "Yeah…I mean…I guess so…if that's what she wanted," he said.

"But you and Rachel…" Kurt slipped the papers into his bag, "You seem to really like her and…well…though I may not understand because personally I would rather spend my day with Annie…fearing if I spent it with Rachel I'd no longer have a useful eardrum…this isn't about what I want."

His last statement made him chuckle mentally- Kurt was actually into Finn…though he knew he'd never achieve it…it was a nice little fantasy.

"Uhm....I guess I like her…but I kinda have to agree with you…I enjoyed hanging with Annie more," he said.

Kurt nodded, "Alright. That's good enough for me," and suddenly his speed picked up tenfold. "I gotta go…gonna be late," he rushed past Finn and out the door.

"Bye…" Finn was utterly confused but walked out at normal pace to find his mother waiting in the parking lot…and for the first time in a while, when his thoughts drifted to Annie, they weren't full of hate or disappointment… They were full of longing and affection.

"You're defiantly going to want to listen to this," Kurt reached the Puckerman household and slammed a tape recorder down in front of her. He had it in order to record his voice on a song that needed improvement. It'd help him reach the high note for Defying Gravity. He hit play before Annie had much of a chance to respond.

The tape began playing his earlier conversation with Finn. The girl, who was now three and a half months pregnant, slid into a dining room chair to listen to the conversation. Surprisingly, she liked what she heard. But it made her stomach churn…

She could have made one huge mistake. A monstrous lapse of judgement. The tape was coming to an end when Puck entered the kitchen, "What's Hummel doing here?" he asked harshly, heading straight for the fridge. He took the carton of milk out of the fridge and drank straight from it.

Annie rolled her eyes, "That's gross," she told him, not answering his question.

"What's that?" Puck nodded to the tape recorder on the table, ignoring her statement. Annie was not as quick as Kurt in the cover-up.

"Tape recorder," Kurt said, "I was showing her how it worked. For Glee club," he shrugged. Puck gave Kurt a look and rolled his eyes before returning to the carton of milk.

"Noah…now we won't have any milk…it's not like you'll stop at the store and get any," Annie accused, standing up. Though, fighting Noah about sanitation was not what she wanted to be doing at that moment.

Puck shrugged, "I know…cause you'll get it…like always…" he said. He placed the unsanitary carton back in the fridge and headed towards the kitchen exit. It hurt because normally when Puck ruined their milk, Finn had always been there for her to get another.

"Noah," Annie spoke. He looked at her without a verbal response. "What if Finn was the father of my baby?" she asked, "What would you have done then?"

Puck paused, "I would have kicked his ass," he then left the room. Annie almost smiled to herself at her brother's predictable response. She looked at Kurt.

"The stars have aligned…you need to tell Finn," he said. Annie paused, feeling the anxious emotion seep into her core:

"You're right."


	5. You're Having My Babies?

Annie had begun to tell her friends how she was having twins. Her sonogram had told her that it was a boy and a girl. She was just as a scared as ever, but holding the picture of her children was priceless. She had nervous knots in her stomach. She decided having the sonogram picture was the perfect day to tell Finn. She was four months pregnant… and had had the time to weigh the cost of telling Finn.

When Finn and Rachel fell through before they started…she knew she could do it.

However, when Glee club finally hit, Finn wasn't there. Annie asked Puck where he was but Puck had no idea. Knowing Finn would have to go home with a ride from his mother, she raced out to the parking lot.

Luckily, she found him sitting on a bench, waiting for his mother. He probably hadn't told her he was skipping Glee practice. "Finn…" she started, slowing her pace to make it over to him. Snow gently drifted down on her hair and eyelashes, but she didn't feel cold.

He turned around to see who called his name. When he saw the culprit he gave her a half smile before he turned around again.

Annie sighed, knowing she probably deserved it. She sat down on the bench next to him, and he stared out into the sea of cars.

"Did you hear the news?" she asked slowly, also looking out into the parking lot, not wanting to push Finn farther away.

"Yeah, you're having twins. Congratulations," he looked at her for a moment. He was sincere in his wishes, but other emotions wound around his voice.

Annie pulled the sonogram picture out of her pocket, "Look," she said, holding it out to Finn. He took it, stared at it for a moment, "I…I don't know…" he started to admit, but she smiled, "Don't worry, the nurse had to explain it to me too. There's his head…and there's her head," she said with a mother's warmth and adoration.

Finn nodded and smiled slightly, "They're healthy, right?" he asked.

Annie nodded back, "Yeah," she said. She took a deep breath. He went to hand the picture back to her but she shook her head, "Keep it," she looked into his eyes.

His hair was covered in snow and his cheeks were red from the wind. He looked at her confused, but did not reply, not wanting to sound rude or inconsiderate.

"Finn…I wasn't honest with you," she felt a lump form in the back of her throat, but she stayed strong, "I'm surprised Kurt hasn't spilled the beans yet," she laughed slightly, trying to lighten the moment.

Finn squinted his eyes in confusion and they gazed into each other's eyes. Annie began much like she did when explaining it to Mr. Schue and Kurt, "There was no party Finn…" she said. "I've never slept with another guy…" she broke the eye contact, feeling guilt well up in her stomach.

Slowly, the look of realization spread through Finn's expression, "But you said…"

"I know what I said…but Finn…you know our relationship was shaky at best," she said, "I never stopped caring for you, but I thought that you and Rachel…" she attempted to put her thoughts in a better order, "I didn't want you to stay for just the baby…well…babies…I wanted you to stay because you wanted to," she looked at him again. "So…I lied. I thought it'd be better if I gave you your chance at life….and not destroy it," a tear streamed down her cheek and she felt the cold wind leave small crystals behind. Her hands rested on her belly, "I just hope that you can forgive me. I understand if you don't want to be with me…but you have a right to know."

Finn was silent. He looked back down at the picture. Annie was surprised to see a smile creep up on his features. It was a terrified smile, but a smile none the less, "You never cheated…"

"Nope…" Annie admitted, "I would never do that to you."

His thumb traced the outlines of the two children and then he looked at her, "I can stop being the jealous ex now?" he teased.

Giving a relieved laugh, Annie felt the last of her tears drain out, "Yeah…"

Finn leaned in and kissed her, his hands resting on her frozen cheeks, and they kissed in the snowfall, on a bench outside McKinley High.

"Now c'mon…Glee club needs you…Rachel might die if Noah has to help her with the duet," Annie laughed, standing with newfound hope and pulling his hand with her. He got up and smiled back, "I can do that…"

He followed her inside to the warmth where they shared another blissful kiss inside the double doors. Then he broke away, "Noah…" he went back to her last statement, "Puck is going to kick my-" but Annie pulled him back in for a kiss, "Don't worry about him…" she laughed, pulling him down the hall and back into Glee club.

When they entered the room nearly fell silent. Everyone: Mr. Schue, Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Rachel, Santana, Britney, Quinn, and Puck all looked at them, wondering what the hell was going on.

Annie and Finn merely smiled and took their seats next to each other. Annie gave Mr. Schue a smiled and he understood. Smiling as well, Mr. Schue took the attention of the club members back to himself and began another eventful meeting.


	6. I'll Stand By Her

"You're STILL not going to talk to me?!" Annie exclaimed, waddling after her brother into the kitchen once they'd gotten back from school and everyone knew the true paternity of her babies.

Puck shrugged but didn't turn to face her. He was still pissed but now it was for a different reason. Not only had Annie lied to him (so for four months he thought his sister cheated on Finn, slept with some random guy and was now pregnant) but NOW it WAS Finn's kid…

His very own best friend knocked up his baby sister.

That was defiantly not cool. And it may have been emotional whiplash…one minute you and your best friend are totally fine…and the next suddenly he's the one that did it….

And since Puck wasn't the 'let's talk about it…share our feelings…' kinda guy; he had nothing to say to her.

"C'mon Puck. I'm sorry I lied to you…but seriously…if I'd told you the truth…Finn would have known within ten minutes," Annie placed her hand on her hip.

"Well he knows now…" Puck grumbled reaching into the fridge as a distraction, looking for something suitable to eat or drink that he didn't have to prepare.

Cold pizza. Perfect.

"Yes…but I was ready for him to know…" Annie defended, stepping into the kitchen. She watched as her brother pulled the box of left over pizza out, lean against the counter, flip open the box and proceeded to eat the cold pizza.

"Hummel knew…" he replied harshly. Annie bit her lip. "Well…he figured it out. Noah you're being such a baby about this," she said. She knew it must be a sting in Puck's pride to know that Kurt Hummel knew before he did. He gave her an 'oh really' look, then looked her up and down, before returning to his pizza.

That must really sting.

Noah remained silent, as did Annie. They _were _brother and sister after all.

In record time Puck was onto his third piece of cold pizza and he threw the box onto the counter and walked past her without another word. Annie sighed.

She spun around, "Noah!" she exclaimed. That was it. She couldn't take his silent treatment anymore.

If it was supposed to get to her it worked.

But this time he didn't turn around, he continued on his way up the short stair case and into his room. The slamming of his door signaled the end of the conversation.

But the ringing of the doorbell signaled the beginning of a new one. She answered the door to find Finn with a smile on his face, "I got a job," he announced, holding out his arms for emphasis.

"Oh my god, Finn!" she exclaimed, rushing into his arms. They embraced, "You've only known for a few hours…how did you…?"

"Well, a little while ago I'd gotten an offer from one of my mom's friends…so I called him up. I can help you with the bills," he said. She glanced back at the kitchen table…where a pile of unpaid bills lay. Mr. Schue had helped her get loans and grants and things, and he'd even helped her out of his own pocket…but being pregnant cost a lot of money. And no one wanted to hire a pregnant high schooler. The best thing she did was help out in the auditorium during school functions…it didn't pay much, but it was something.

Finn looked incredibly proud of himself.

"Does your mom know?" Annie asked, biting her lip. She absolutely adored Mrs. Hudson, but now that she was the 'pregnant girlfriend that had lied about it for months' she didn't know if Mrs. Hudson adored her.

Finn shook his head, "Not yet…I'll get to it though," he assured her. "I haven't really seen her today anyway…"

He broke off when they heard Puck's bedroom door open, and the footsteps down the stairs. Annie sighed, just what they needed. "Finn, why don't you come in and we can-" she began, as Finn was still standing in the open door way. The air was cold but they hadn't really noticed. She turned as she heard Puck's footsteps stop at the bottom of the stairs. "Noah, we're just going to go-" she was attempting to explain to her brother who looked absolutely livid at the sight of his 'best friend'.

However, her explanation was unable to be completed because Puck's anger finally formed into something constructive. "I can't believe you man!" he exclaimed, finally letting it out. He shoved Finn so hard, and with Finn unprepared, he stumbled back out the door, and onto the snowy porch.

"Noah!" Annie exclaimed. She can't say it surprised her, but that didn't mean she wanted it to happen.

However, Puck was deaf to her. He followed Finn out the door and shoved him again, although it had been harder this time with Finn prepared, "Come on, man!" Finn exclaimed back, but in the tussle he fell from the porch, and onto the snow-covered sidewalk, skipping the two steps as he went. Puck of course had been the one to tackle him so they fought in the snow. Finn was finally getting in the game, throwing some punches and defending himself as Puck attempted to beat him to a pulp.

"I can't believe you slept with her!" Puck yelled. It was a manner of pride along with the instinctual need to defend his family.

"Look, I'm – sorry! But get –off – of – me!" Finn called back, attempting to wrestle Puck off of him.

When he was finally successful, out of breath, red in the face, and covered in snow, Finn stood up and brushed himself off, "I know what I did, alright?! But you know I'm gonna stand by her!" Finn wiped the blood from his lip and looked back at Annie who stood helplessly on the porch.

Puck stood up as well. They were covered in snow, but Puck didn't seem to notice. He just glared at Finn, his shoulders heaving, "You should leave, Hudson," he growled.

"Noah," Annie came down the steps, her arms wrapped around herself as a cold breeze blew through, "Cool it," she snapped. "Like I was going to say…we are just going to go up to my room. You don't have to look at him again tonight," she hissed, going to check Finn's bleeding lip.

"You're right," Puck hissed. He ran into the house, grabbed his jacket and keys and rushed past them once again into the car before he sped off down the street.

Annie sighed, "Come inside Finn," she said, taking his hand and leading him into her house.

"Look, I'm sorry about that, I didn't think Puck was going to…"

"Don't apologize for my ass of a brother," Annie replied. She led him into the warm kitchen and grabbed him a washcloth and ran it under hot water. She proceeded to dab at his lip and nose with it as he leaned his back against the counter.

"You believe me, don't you?" he asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

"About what?" Annie inquired, making sure his injuries were merely skin deep.

"That I'm gonna stand by you," he continued, his voice a little quieter. She stopped dabbing at his face and gave a loving smile, "Yeah…yeah I believe you," she said. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips quickly, knowing a fat lip was inevitable for him.


	7. CRaSH

Puck hadn't returned that night, and Finn had called and told his mom he was staying at Puck's for the night- which was good- because the pair had cuddled up on the couch, popped in a movie and life seemed good. By the time the movie ended Annie was exhausted. She didn't make it very far after that because Finn sung softly in her ear as she buried her head in his broad chest:

_Having my baby, what a lovely way of saying  
How much you love me. Having my baby  
what a lovely way of saying what you're thinking of me.  
I can see it your face is glowing  
I can see it in your eyes. I'm happy knowin' that you're having my baby.  
You're the woman I love and I love what it's doin' to you.  
Having my baby, you're a woman in love and I love  
What's goin' through you. The need inside you  
I see it showin' The seed inside you  
do you feel it growin' Are you happy in knowin' that you're having my baby?..._

When he realized she was asleep he closed his eyes and rested his head atop of hers and began to drift off….

It was all well and good until they were both pulled out of a comfortable sleep when the phone rang loudly throughout the house. It took a moment for both of them to open their eyes and orient themselves to the situation. Annie reluctantly slipped out of Finn's arms and stumbled groggily to a phone. "Hello?" she asked, squinting to see the clock in the kitchen. One in the morning.

"Miss Puckerman?" came a professional voice on the other line.

"Yes?" Annie asked. Who the hell called her Miss Puckerman?

"This is Doctor Fraser from St. Joseph Mercy," he introduced himself, "We've got a Noah Puckerman here with us," he explained.

At that moment she felt as though her heart had stopped and the blood had stopped pumping through her body. She went from half-asleep to wide awake in less than a second, "Is he okay?!" she asked quickly. She then felt her heart begin to race wildly. Annie was afraid she would miss his response over the blood pumping through her ears.

"He's alive," the doctor answered, and Annie lucky enough caught it. At this point Finn was in the kitchen, standing in front of her with a concerned look on his face. "But he's in critical condition. Is there any way you could come down to the hospital?" he asked.

"You have your mom's car right?" Annie asked Finn quickly, feeling a lump grow in her throat. When Finn nodded (and really wanted to know what was going on) Annie answered the man, "Yeah, yes! I can," she said.

"Great," the doctor replied, "Oh, and if you know anyone…any adult that could come down with you and cosign, it would make things go a lot faster," he told her.

"Okay," Annie's eyes welled with tears, "Thanks doctor," she replied. She hung up the phone, unsure if he answered or not.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked, approaching her and taking her into his arms. "Noah's been in an accident," she said feeling the warm tears roll down her cheeks, "They say he's in critical condition," she explained.

Finn nodded, "Well let's get down there," he took her hand and led her to the door. He helped her with her coat and they hurried to the Hudson van. He pulled his phone from his varsity jacket and handed it to her, "I have Mr. Schue's number in there," he said.

It took Annie a moment to realize what he meant. Oh, right, they needed an adult… She found Will Schuster in the contacts and prayed that he'd pick up. One ring. Two ring. Three ring.

"Hello?" a very tired Mr. Schuster answered the phone.

"Mr. Schue," Annie could not stop her voice from cracking. She was so scared and so worried for Noah that she forgot to mask the emotions in her voice.

After Will was able to identify the voice he asked, "Annie? What's wrong? It's one in the morning," he said.

"Puck's been in an accident…" Annie replied. "They- they say that they want an adult to come down with me…for…some reason…" she was trying to keep herself collected, "And I didn't know who else to call…"

"St. Joseph's?" Will asked. She could hear him climbing out of bed and telling his wife what he was doing.

"Yeah," Annie replied. She felt Finn's hand reach over and grab her own.

"I'll meet you there, Annie. Don't worry, everything's going to be okay," he said. Their conversation ended and Annie snapped the phone shut. She looked at Finn who was driving down the snowy roads at one in the morning like a pro.

"He's right. Everything's going to be fine, Annie…" Finn squeezed her hand. Annie took a deep breath. She could only hope.

When they arrived at the hospital it was slow, but the doctors took them down to Puck's room. He'd been there for a few hours, but their first concern had been to stabilize him and get his things in order before attempting to call any family members.

He was asleep, or out on drugs, when they entered. He had cuts on his face, and a nice bruise under his right eye. He was hooked up to several machines and his left wrist was in a cast. They couldn't see anything else because of the blanket that covered the rest of his body. "Is he going to be okay?" she looked at the doctor.

The doctor nodded, "We'll know exactly what's going on once he wakes." He replied. "But he's up for a full recovery."

Annie still clutched onto Finn's hand as she looked at her brother. He was injured and helpless and Annie felt sick to her stomach. "Do you know what happened?"

"Car accident," the doctor replied. "From what I hear he hit a patch of black ice, spun and wrapped the car around a telephone pole. Your brother is lucky to be alive," the doctor explained.

Annie could not help but cry as she thought about the scene in her head. She almost lost her brother that day…and it was her fault. If she hadn't pissed him off he wouldn't have stormed out and sped off as he did.

"If you'll excuse me I have some paper work I must attend you, but don't worry, your brother will be well looked after," the doctor made his exit.

Finn looked at Puck feeling the same guilt that Annie did. But he didn't want to see Annie cry, especially knowing that Puck would eventually be okay.

"When he wakes up and sees that cast on his wrist," Finn started and waited for Annie to look at him, "He is going to be _so _pissed," he shook his head and let out a dramatic breath.

Annie smiled, "Yeah…and once he sees the totaled car… it took his the entire summer to pay that thing off…" she shook her head. She leaned her head on Finn's arm, "But…he's okay…" she tried to reassure herself.

A moment of silence passed when they heard footsteps come to a halt behind them, "Is he okay?"

Mr. Schue had made it. The couple turned around, "Yeah, he's fine," Finn nodded. Will gave a small sigh of relief. He looked at Annie, "Puck's too tough to be going anywhere anytime soon," he gave her a comforting smile, "But why don't we go out to the waiting room and I'll help you with the paper work," he said, motioning with his head.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Annie nodded, and they walked out of the room and down the hall, "But I want to stay here, until he wakes up. Finn, if you need to go home…I understand…"

Finn shook his head, "I'm not leaving until it's taking you home," he told her, kissing the top of her head. The trio found the waiting room and took a seat where a receptionist brought them the paperwork and showed them what exactly they needed to do.

For some of the moments when Will was looking it over before Annie had to do anything, she looked around. She thought about how in five months she'd be there again…only her friends would be in the waiting room and she'd be in the hospital room…giving birth to her babies… It was such a weird thought….but she snapped out of it as Will spoke to her again and pointed to where she needed to sign. Finn stayed mostly silent (seeing as how he had nothing he could do) but kept his hand holding Annie's. He was very sensitive like that. He knew that she needed him, and he was more than happy to be there.

But when he rubbed his eyes for the fiftieth time, she caught on. Annie smiled, "Go! Go down to the cafeteria and get yourself some coffee…or a Mountain Dew," she smiled; her smile let him know that she appreciated what he was doing.

He laughed slightly, "Yeah…that's probably a great idea," he stood up.

"Hey Finn, while you're down there, could you grab me a cup of coffee?" Will asked, looking up from one of the last bits of paperwork.

Finn nodded, "Sure," and he was off.

"Thanks for doing this, Mr. Schue," Annie told him. He looked over, "You're welcome. I'm always here if you need me," he said with a smile. When he turned back to the paper work Annie made a mental note to nominate Mr. Schue for the teacher of the universe award…if it existed…if not she'd instate it.

"He's awake," a nurse in orange and yellow scrubs announced to them which caused Annie's head to snap up. She looked at Mr. Schue, "Tell Finn where I am," she said; but without waiting for a reply she was off, following nurse big bird down the hallway.


	8. Defying Fatality

"You look like crap," Annie teased him the moment the nurse was out of ear shot. She stood at her brother's bed side. Puck looked over at her and it was clear that the IV in his arm was pumping him full of drugs, but he smirked his good ol' Puck smirk and fired back, "I could say the same about you," he teased.

Annie laughed and relief washed over her, "What the hell were you thinking?" she finally asked as her smile faded. "Contrary to popular belief, you're not an idiot Noah, you knew the roads were bad," she said.

He gave a small nod but didn't make eye contact with her. He wasn't going to come out and admit a mistake or explain his actions. It was the Puck-way of doing things. "I'm alright, that's all that matters," he finally stated.

"But the car's not," Annie said, "You may just want to make up with Finn…cause it looks like the Man Van is the only way to go, now," she added.

"Not the van…" Puck groaned in a teasing manner. He looked down at his body at the mess of injuries, "Coach is going to kill me," he muttered.

"Well Glee won't," Annie added, "Actually, I'm pretty sure the sixty five texts I've received in the last thirty minutes are all from either Quinn, Rachel, Tina, Artie, or Santana," she said, "And I'm pretty sure they're all on their way…"

Puck gave a groan again. He would hate for people to see him in what he considers a "weaker" state. "Well at least Hummel's not on his way…" He grumbled.

"Actually…" Annie bit her lip. He'd been the first person she texted. And he was the reason everyone else knew.

"Ugh, dammit orphan," he said. "Are _you _trying to kill me?" he asked, throwing his head back against the pillow. "Hummel can't come in here," he said finally.

"That's fine," Annie said in a voice that told him he was being childish, "But he's about the only one I can stop," she said.

Puck took a moment to ponder if he wouldn't want to see anyone else…but he didn't have to ponder for long…because his answer walked right in the door.

"Hey, man," Finn said, walking up cautiously. He took a stand just behind Annie. Puck looked at him and for a long while the room was silent. Annie knew this moment was not her time to speak, so she said nothing.

"When my wrist heals…" Puck finally spoke. He glanced at his wrist and then to Finn, "I'm going to kick your ass." He said.

But it hadn't been threatening like earlier…when he actually kicked Finn's ass…it was teasing between friends. Finn gave a relieved chuckle, "Looking forward to it…" he said.

Puck nodded and a smile appeared on his lips. Annie smiled too. She felt relieved that the boys were going to get along…and their friendship was on the mend. And all it took was a near-fatal car crash….

They didn't have any chance to continue because Quinn entered the room, followed closely by Santana, and Britney.

"Way to go, egg head," Quinn greeted him, causing Finn and Annie to step away to allow visitors. They were met by Mr. Schue right outside the door.

"How is he?" Will asked, peaking over the top of Annie's head to see Puck laughing with the cheerleaders.

"Good," Annie nodded, "He'll be fine," she set a hand on her belly and leaned her tired head against Finn's shoulder.

"You should go home and get some rest…Finn, could you take her?" Will suggested, "The paper works taken care of," he said proudly.

"Thank you so much!" Annie stepped forward to hug the teacher that was stepping in as parent momentarily. "You're welcome," he squeezed the pregnant girl tight before releasing her to Finn who led her back to the car.

"We didn't tell Noah we were going…" she noted as they reached the outside of the hospital. Snow covered the ground but it didn't fall from the sky.

"He'll figure it out," Finn laughed, unlocking the van. Annie laughed with him.

Crisis averted. She texted Kurt to tell him that everything was fine and that she wasn't going to be at the hospital anymore…so to maybe not stop by…it was just better that way.


	9. To Annie, With Love

Nearly seven months along, and everyone was getting along. Finn's job helped them pay the hospital bills (with financial help) and to get things for the babies- so they'd be ready. Puck, healed from his accident at this point, drove them to school on February the 14th.

Annie got out of the car and sighed. The snow was _still _there. Yay Ohio…. She waddled into school and went to her locker. Some people still looked at her weird, but Glee was just thrilled. She and Finn, nervous as hell, were excited too. Annie loved kids. And Puck would be there for her when she needed and they'd be living with Finn's mom and she was the most supportive woman Annie had ever met.

Her life seemed to be fore once… _good. _

"Happy Valentine's Day," Finn approached her at her locker and she looked over to see a teddy bear that was completely cheese ball. And she loved it.

"Finn!" Annie exclaimed and she hugged him, the teddy bear (and two babies) between them. She took the teddy bear and smiled, "I love it. I got you this," she pulled a wrapped box out of her locker. She passed it to him. "Should I open it?" he asked.

Annie nodded. He opened the box and it held a mountain of candy that Finn loved to gorge himself on. "It's great," he said sincerely. But all good moments must come to an end, the warning bell rang. "Walk you to first hour?" he asked. "Of course," Annie smiled and the two were off.

When the last bell of the school day rang, it was Annie's favorite sound. It meant it was time for Glee club. She did a book swap at her locker, put her teddy bear in her back pack (The head was still sticking out of course) and headed towards the classroom. But then, suddenly, Puck was beside her and took her arm, "Turn around," he said and they spun around. Annie, surprised, questioned him, "What are you doing? Glee club is the other way."

"Forgot my locker comb and I have math homework," he stated simply.

"Seriously, Noah? That's the third time this year!" she exclaimed. She'd memorized his comb just for instances like this…that's what sisters were for…

They turned down a couple halls before they stopped at his locker, "So, my math teacher, total bonehead," Puck began as he started to do his combination, "Like, he thinks I'm going to do the 50 problems he assigned…there's no way…" his locker popped open and he reached in to grab his math book, "I'm like…well what are nerds for?" he said, and then shut his locker. Annie looked at him, confused. "You said you'd forgotten your combination…"

"Huh? Oh…guess it came back to me," he shrugged before he led her back off towards Glee club. Annie was still confounded over her brother's actions. But maybe he was just being Noah…

However, when he swung the door to Glee open the entire club jumped up and yelled "Surprise!" Annie looked around at the room decorated for a baby shower, with a little Valentine's Day thrown in.

Annie stood shocked for a moment but then everyone began to babble happily about cute baby stuff. She stepped forward with an excited smile, "Oh my god!" she exclaimed and Finn approached her and hugged her before he spoke, "I'm so glad you know now. The secret was killing me..."

Annie could imagine. Finn was no good with secrets.

"Kurt did the decorating," Artie rolled up, Kurt sauntering up behind. Annie grinned, "Kurt…it's beautiful," she said, hugging the boy.

"Well thank-you…I had a lot of fun doing it…and a lot of help," he put his hand on Mercedes' shoulder.

Annie smiled, letting her stomach flutter away with a good feeling. Recently, they'd been few and far between. "Congratulations you two," Mr. Schue demanded the attention of the room. "And in celebration, we've prepared a little number…"

Kurt and Mercedes helped them to their seats and their gleemates sang "Lean On Me" with all their heart and soul. Annie wasn't sure there was anything greater in the world than their little Glee club.


End file.
